


first christmas

by bipun



Series: oc one-shots [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Freeform, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipun/pseuds/bipun
Summary: after a one-night stand a while ago, owlson and hades had a kid.the kid aged rapidly due to an accident with a reverse fountain of youthnow they're spending their first christmas together.yes this is a stupid concept, yes i will still write it.
Relationships: Zan Owlson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: oc one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	first christmas

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so this is a weird premise out of context.... even in context of when this whole crackship happened, it's still weird and was mostly just for fun.
> 
> i really like roleplaying as mav, and they're kinda fun to write too.
> 
> ALSO, one of the ocs (lillian) is by a friend of mine on discord. we've roleplayed as owlson and lillian, and i lovd their dynamic

Mav took a deep breath. They breathed in the cold winter air, then breathed out. Their breath was visible, which came as a surprise to the young demigod.

This was gonna be their first christmas in St. Canard, because despite physically being 12 years old, they had only hatched a few months ago.  
Mav had aged very quickly after falling in a reverse fountain of youth.  
Due to this, they were still rather childish and naive.  
They had never really been comfortable around other people besides their family.

They had really been looking forward to this.  
As they stood there at the bus stop, Mav checked their phone.  
Their dad pat them on their head.

"It'll be fine.", he said. "I'm sure your mom won't mind spending christmas with you."

Oh, right, and Owlson didn't know that Mav and Hades were visiting.

.

As she put some gingerbread cookies on the kitchen table, Owlson smiled at the female duck sitting there.

"They look great, babe.", the duck complimented.

She smiled, then kissed Owlson.

"Heh, thank you...", the owl responded, blushing.

Then they both heard the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it.", the duck said as she got up from the chair.

She opened the door, and was met by an androgynous owlet in a white hoodie.

"Hi...", the young bird said shyly. "Uh, I'm here to see my mom? My name's Mávros, but you can call me Mav.... if you want..."

The duck blinked in surprise, then smiled at the younger bird and walked inside the apartment.

"Oh, of course, sure. Come on in, kid. I'm Lillian, I'm your mom's girlfriend. She's told me all about you. Has she told you about me?"

Mav's eyes lit up. "Really?", they asked, seemingly ignoring the last question.

Lillian chuckled, then sighed.

"Yeah.", she responded. "She does." the duck smiled weakly.

"What's going on?", Owlson asked from the kitchen. "Is Mávros visiting?"

"Yeah! He...she....they?" Lillian looked at the young bird, who shrugged.

"I'm fine with any pronouns.", they responded, smiling while looking away.

Lillian nodded.

"Anywho, yeah! I think they wanna spend christmas with us! Or y'know, with you, since I don't think they even knew I existed."

Owlson sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, honey. I haven't talked to many people about you, we've only been together for a few months, so I haven't had the time to-"

"No, wait...", Lillian interrupted. "I'm overreacting... Sorry, babe..."

Owlson smiled weakly as she embraced her girlfriend.

"You're not overreacting...", she whispered to the duck. "Let's just bond, ok?"

Lillian nodded, blushing.

Mav just sat on a chair in the hallway, looking on as the two women embraced.

Owlson turned to look at Mav.

"I'm sorry about that...", she apologized. "I-I know I'm a bit absent, and I'm not good with kids, but I'd love to spend more time with you and be a better mom." she held ber hand out. "Wanna help us decorate the tree?"

Mav grinned and nodded.

"Sure...", they said.

Just as Owlson was about to hug her child, there was loud rustling heard from outside.

She sighed and opened the door.

The god of the underworld was tangled up in a garden hose.

"What are you doing here, Hades?", Owlson asked, rolling her eyes.

Hades just looked away awkwardly, his limbs still in a tangled mess. His legs were tied up, and his arms were stuck in a tangled mess with the garden hose.

"Uh...", was his only response.

Owlson let out an exasparated sigh.

"You know what? I don't care. I'll help untie these knots."

She struggled with the garden hose, eventually untangling it.

"Thanks, Zan...', Hades said.

"We're not on a first-name basis.", the owl responded sternly, crossing her arms.

"Right." Hades rolled his eyes.

As Hades was about to leave, Mav ran up to him and hugged him (or, more accurately, hugged his legs).

"Dad!", they exclaimed excitedly.

Hades smiled and ruffled Mav's headfeathers.

Lillian smiled as she saw Mav and Hades. Owlson just looked on indifferently, her arms still crossed.  
When Lillian noticed this, she chuckled.

"Can't we let him help decorate the tree too?", she asked, smiling.

Owlson sighed. "I don't know...", she responded. "I... kinda feel like a bad parent in comparison whenever he's with Mav..."

Lillian put her hands on Owlson's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"You are probably an amazing mom. You just haven't had much time to prove that yet. I'm saying 'probably" because I don't know enough about your kid to be completely sure, but-"

She was interrupted by Owlson giving her a kiss.

Lillian kissed back, and the two of them embraced.  
As they pulled away from eachother, Owlson sighed.  
She looked at Hades, who was about to leave, and walked up to him and Mav.

"Hey, if you want, you could stay here for a bit. We need help decorating the tree, and the more the merrier, I guess.."

Hades smiled, and Mav stimmed happily.

"Thanks, mom!", they said as they hugged her.

Owlson smiled.  
She led Mav and Hades back to the apartment.

Lillian smiled at her.

"I'll get the ornaments.", she said before kissing her.

This was the best (and only) christmas Mav had ever had so far.


End file.
